The Broken, Empty Sky
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Titus menjerit dan berusaha meraih, seiring kaki telanjang Kouha kehilangan pijakannya dan— (#TAKABURC) Kolaborasi antrara Enamel Illyane dan Hime Hoshina.


_Titus menjerit dan berusaha meraih, seiring kaki telanjang Kouha kehilangan pijakannya dan—_

 **The Broken, Empty Sky**

Present by

Enamel Illyane and Hime Hoshina

.

 _Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Psycology, Family, Friendship_

 **.**

 **...*...**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

Kami tidak mendapakan keuntungan materiil apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: OOC, AU, miss typo(s), etc**

Dipersembahkan untuk #TAKABURC

 **Starting Waves by** **Enamel Illyane**

Finishing Waves by Hime Hoshina

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **...*...**

 **.**

Kouha tertawa lagi. Di depan hidung manekin yang sudah hancur. Dia tak berhenti melemparkan kepingan plastik itu ke dinding. Entah kesenangan macam apa yang dia dapat dari itu.

Mentalnya positif terganggu. Sejak kematian ibu- _(sinting)-_ nya delapan tahun lalu, keadaan mental Kouha terus memburuk. Anak itu tumbuh makin egois, serakah, dan semaunya sendiri. Puncaknya adalah dua bulan yang lalu, dia _nyaris_ membunuh seorang tenaga pengajar baru karena menghiburnya yang yatim piatu. Ucap Kouha, dia marah karena meski tanpa orang tua, dia tak perlu dikasihani karena punya saudara-saudara yang hangat. Alasan yang manis, tapi melukis tubuh seseorang dengan delapan tusukan di empat titik vital bukan tindakan yang bisa ditolerir.

Terpaksa si sulung, Kouen, memasukkannya ke dalam rumah perawatan. Membiarkan para tenaga ahli menangani dan berusaha menyembuhkan luka dalam jiwa Kouha.

Sebelum akhirnya gravitasi menarik tubuh anak itu dan—

.

...*...

.

Kouha tidak pernah tahu keluguan di luar batas adalah sebuah penyakit mental; sebelum bocah pirang penghuni kamar sebelah mengajaknya berkenalan.

Anak itu normal. Imajinasinya memang berkembang _terlalu_ liar dan keluguannya sangat menyebalkan—tapi dia normal. Sangat normal. _Terlalu_ normal. Dia bisa dengan lancar berkomunikasi dan beraktivitas. Tanda-tanda kalau dia bisa meliar sewaktu-waktupun tak pernah timbul.

Apa yang anak ini lalukan di sini?

Luka macam apa yang dia punya?

Di mana keluarganya?

Kouha selalu penasaran pada anak itu sebelum dia melepas tumpuannya dan—

.

...*...

.

Mereka berkenalan saat makan siang. Namanya Titus dan anak ini sendiri pun tak tahu mengapa dia ada di sini. Ibunya bilang, dia tak perlu memaksakan diri di sini, dia bisa bebas bersikap sesuka hati.

Kouha pikir Titus akan berteriak tidak terima saat dibawa ke sini; tapi nyatanya anak itu menikmati tempatnya sekarang. Beberapa anak memang agak aneh, tapi kalau kita berhasil mendapat kepercayaannya, mereka teman yang hebat, katanya.

Mereka terlibat banyak percakapan sebelum akhirnya helai pirang Titus hilang dari pandangannya dan—

.

...*...

.

"Aku lebih suka langit yang hancur."

Satu kalimat itu langsung membuat Kouha jadi pusat perhatian. Delapan belas kawannya menjawab sama; kecuali dirinya. Dan mungkin Titus yang belum angkat bicara.

Selepas kelas hari itu, semua anak memandang Kouha seolah dialah yang paling aneh di tempat itu. Yang jadi pusat perhatian sendiri tidak peduli dan dengan mudah mengabaikan mereka semua.

Belum lagi, Titus makin sering mengajaknya bermain di luar. Mulai dari sepak bola sampai menghitung semut, asal belum diseret perawat masuk ruangan, mereka— _Titus_ —tidak akan selesai.

Baik Titus maupun Kouha sama-sama menikmati saat-saat itu sebelum tangan Titus gagal meraih Kouha dan—

.

...*...

.

Pertanyaan Kouha adalah sama seperti yang perawat itu tanyakan waktu itu; antara langit yang hancur dan yang kosong, mana yang lebih Titus suka.

Tapi Titus tak bisa menjawabnya.

Tiga hari setelahnya, Kouha kembali menggila. Pihak rumah perawatan kembali menyetok manekin untuk Kouha hancurkan. Tak ada seorangpun yang diperbolehkan mendekati anak itu selama tangan dan kakinya tidak dirantai.

Titus bisa melihat gelembung kesedihan, amarah, kesepian, kepedihan, dan kesenangan melambung-lambung di manik yang kilaunya terus mengayun seperti lidah api.

Tapi sayangnya, Titus tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sama seperti bocah pirang itu gagal mengejar Kouha dan—

.

...*...

.

Di keranjangnya ada tiga buah ara favorit Kouha. Perawat dan salah seorang kakak karibnya meminta bantuan Titus untuk memberikannya—kalau bisa memaksanya makan. Anak itu sudah tidak makan tiga hari berturut-turut.

Titus setuju begitu saja karena ini demi sahabatnya. Yang tidak dia perhitungkan adalah—

— _Kouha yang sudah memutus rantainya dan menunggu di balik pintu._

Segera setelah Titus membuka pintu ruangan, Kouha langsung melesat pergi ke arah tangga. Dan, bukannya mengambil anak tangga turun untuk ke lobi dan keluar dari rumah perawatan, yang Kouha ambil justru anak tangga naik ke lantai atas.

Titus mengejarnya, tentu saja. Apapun yang dia lihat di mata Kouha barusan—itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Kouha merencanakan sesuatu yang entah-apa-itu.

Ia harus mengejar dan meraih anak itu sebelum dia melompat dan—

.

...*...

.

Titus berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa saat melihat Kouha sedang memanjat pagar pembatas. Bibirnya terus meneriakkan kata ' _jangan_ ' dan ' _berhenti_ '. Kouha berdiri di atas pagar pembatas, perlahan berputar agar menghadap temannya, terhuyung sejenak hingga menghentikan napas Titus. Sambil terus mengulang permohonan sederhana, Titus mendekat. Memastikan langkah kakinya tak terdengar—tak ingin mengakibatkan Kouha terkejut.

 _"Kau lebih suka melihat langit yang hancur atau yang kosong?"_

Titus masih tak dapat menemukan jawabannya ketika pertanyaan itu diucapkan. Terhenyak mengagumi sosok Kouha yang dilatar belakangi langit biru mahaluas. Dalam benaknya, sempat terpikir untuk berteriak dan memanggil perawat atau kakak karib Kouha, namun otaknya tahu—jika dia melakukannya, Kouha tak akan segan untuk melompat.

 _"Kau lebih suka melihat langit yang hancur atau yang kosong?"_ Pertanyaan kembali diulang.

"Aku... tidak tahu."

Detik ketika Kouha menatapnya, Titus tahu jika ketidaktahuannya itu hanya suatu kebohongan. Dia tahu—sama tahunya dengan alasan mengapa dia ada di tempat ini. Namun, dia memilih mengelak dengan sebuah tipuan berupa keluguan di luar batas palsu.

Kouha membuka mulutnya. Mengucapkan kalimat yang selama ini Titus hindari untuk dipikirkannya.

Tepat setelah jawaban itu Titus berlari sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dia menjerit ketika langit biru seolah menelan tubuh Kouha yang condong ke belakang dan—

.

...*...

.

Titus membuka sepasang manik hijaunya. Memandang langit-langit ruangan yang kelabu dengan beberapa cat mengelupas dan bekas rembesan air mengering berwarna kecokelatan. Dia ingin mengulurkan tangannya—tidak bisa. Alat gerak atasnya itu terkunci di depan dada.

 _Kenapa aku di sini?_

Titus menggerakkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat di mana dia berada. Bukan ruang makan rumah perawatan yang dipenuhi celoteh anak-anak. Bukan ruang rehabilitasi dengan warna hijau pucat dan putih. Bukan pula atap dengan langit biru membentang luas di atas kepalanya dan melatarbelakangi seorang anak yang akan...

"Kouha?" dia menggumamkan nama itu. Memaksakan diri untuk duduk di ranjang meski tangannya tak dapat digerakkan. Dilihat kakinya dirantai dengan rantai panjang pada masing-masing kaki ranjang, menahannya untuk pergi dari kamar itu. Ruangan di sekitarnya semakin jelas terlihat—kamar khusus untuk penderita yang sering mengamuk dengan manekin-manekin hancur berserakan di rantai seperti mayat termutilasi—kamar yang ditempati Kouha sebelumnya. Titus menjerit lebih keras, "Kouha?! Kouha! KOUHA!"

Derap langkah kaki menggema dari lorong di luar kamar. Suara kunci diputar dua kali, pintu berderit dan berdebam, kembali tertutup.

Rambut merah muda dengan banyak kepang-kepang kecil berantakan—hasil karya anak-anak yang kondisi mentalnya mulai membaik. Mata yang biasanya bagaikan bara yang siap menyala kapan pun terlihat begitu lembut dan tenang. Tubuhnya tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Titus bahkan jika dia berdiri, dan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya tak terlihat seperti anak-anak lagi—dewasa.

Suara yang terdengar ketika dua belah bibir terpisah bukan lagi suara anak-anak yang masih diwarnai feminin dan maskulinitas sekaligus, suara khas laki-laki dewasa lah yang keluar dari sana. "Ada apa, Titus?"

Titus mulai tak dapat menyamakan pria muda di hadapannya sebagai ' _Kouha_ ' yang dia kenal. Kouha tidak sedewasa dan setenang itu. Manekin hancur yang berserakan di lantai, seperti itulah Kouha. Kamar khusus dengan pintu yang terkunci, seperti itulah Kouha. Dan rantai kaki dan tangan yang terpancang di dinding, ya, seperti itulah Kouha. Tapi, sosok itu benar-benar mirip dengan Kouha. "Kouha?"

"Aku di sini." Pria itu tersenyum lagi, mendekati Titus dengan perlahan dan waspada. "Ada apa Titus? Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi hari ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat gelas kosong dan tumpukan obat penenang di atas meja kecil samping ranjang.

Mata Titus kembali meliar. Menatap sosok ' _Kouha_ ' di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Mengapa kau di sini?"

"Karena kau memanggilku."

"Tapi kau sudah mati!" Titus berteriak. Meronta di balik pakaian yang mengunci erat tangannya. Suara rantai menggema di ruangan tersebut saat kaki ikut menendang liar. "Aku melihatmu meloncat! Aku melihatmu jatuh! Kau seharusnya sudah mati! Hancur! Seperti... seperti... manekin... Ya, seperti manekin!"

' _Kouha_ ' terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar dan menampilkan sedikit giginya—lebih mirip dengan senyum Kouha di masa lalu. Berjalan tenang dengan mata lekat memandangi Titus yang mulai menghentikan amukannya. "Tidak, Titus," katanya dengan nada membujuk. Berhenti tepat di samping ranjang dan mengusap rambut pirang indah si anak yang mulai tak terawat. "Aku tak pernah meloncat dari manapun, tak pernah jatuh dari manapun, dan aku tidak mati dan hancur seperti manekin." Saat mengatakannya, matanya tak bisa tak menatap manekin hancur di lantai.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Tangannya menyentuh kaki Titus yang dipasangi rantai, menggulung celana panjang yang digunakan anak itu. Memperlihatkan bekas jahitan yang silang menyilang di sana. " _Karena kau lah yang meloncat, Titus._ "

.

...*...

.

Wanita yang duduk di hadapannya tidak pernah terlihat lebih tua dari dua puluh tahun. Namun, wanita itu adalah seorang ibu. Ibu dari anak dengan kondisi mental terburuk di tempat ini, Titus Alexius.

Jika diperhatikan, rambut pirang, garis wajah, dan mata hijaunya terlihat begitu serupa dengan Titus. Namun, di balik kemudaan yang mencengangkan, gurat-gurat kesedihan selalu tampak, terpatri jelas. "Bagaimana kondisi Titus saat ini?"

Kalimat pertanyaan yang sama. Diucapkan seminggu sekali sebagai pembuka sesi konsultasi. Kouha mengangguk paham, dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak dia menerima kedatangan Titus. Perlahan, dia mulai memahami jika selain kalimat itu, seorang Scheherazade Alexius tidak akan dapat menahan kesedihan di balik sikap tegarnya.

"Titus ya?" Ren Kouha mengetuk dagunya pelan. Membuka-buka buku catatan, mengangguk sejenak membaca data yang tersusun berantakan di sana. "Dia sudah mulai jarang mengamuk dan konsumsi obat penenangnya berkurang akhir-akhir ini."

Scheherazade mengembangkan senyum tipis mendengar berita itu. "Kalau begitu, apakah dia sudah..."

Kouha memotong dengan gelengan singkat. Sekali lagi menolak harapan sang ibu. "Meski secara umum kondisinya sudah membaik, saya rasa membawanya kembali ke _rumah itu_ bukanlah pilihan bijak."

"Begitu kah?" bisik sang wanita sendu. Tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak membawanya ke rumah itu. Mungkin jika begitu, Titus tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. _Tidak normal_. Aku telah membuat anakku sendiri abnormal..."

Ingin rasanya Kouha memutar mata dan mengatakan jika penyesalan adalah hal bodoh yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang lemah, namun dia menahannya. "Tidak ada manusia yang sepenuhnya normal. Saya, Anda, Titus, semua orang di dunia ini... tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang ' _normal_ '. Sebenarnya, kata normal itu sendiri hanya menggambarkan sesuatu yang umum—bukan sesuatu yang benar. Dan Titus, dia hanya sedikit berbeda. Dia istimewa."

Scheherazade tampak tidak terkesan dengan penuturan Kouha. Mungkin sudah terlalu biasa membacanya di internet dan menyangkal untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Titus sekarang?"

"Kebetulan sekali, dia sedang sangat tenang saat ini."

.

...*...

.

Yang Scheherazade ingat tentang putranya adalah masa di mana mereka belum tinggal di rumah mewah dengan orang asing sebagai _keluarga_. Rumah kecil dengan cat putih kusam, batang bunga mawar saling silang ke kebun depan rumah. Titus kecil sering pulang dengan senyum meringis di wajahnya, menyembunyikan jari yang berdarah akibat terpesona oleh keelokan sang bunga. Dan Scheherazade hanya akan tertawa melihatnya, memetik beberapa daun dari tanaman merambat di jendela dapur yang dapat menyembuhkan luka lebih cepat.

Ketika si kecil Titus duduk di pangkuannya atau berbaring di sampingnya, pertanyaan yang paling sering ditanyakan putranya adalah, ' _Kapan Ayah datang?_ '.

Yang dipanggil dengan kata 'Ayah' itu adalah Pernadius Alexius. Seorang pengusaha kaya dari kota yang hanya datang setiap beberapa bulan sekali. Satu atau dua hari dia akan turut hadir di rumah mungil itu, mengajak Titus bermain atau minum teh herbal bersama Scheherazade di taman bunga mawar. Titus akan merengek tiap kali sang ayah berpamitan untuk pulang, menagih waktu yang lebih banyak. Scheherazade selalu berkata jika _Ayah_ sibuk bekerja untuk mereka. Dan tiap kali Pernadius memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih, Scheherazade hanya membuang muka.

Tidak seperti Titus, Scheherazade puas dengan langkanya kedatangan Permadius. Karena dia tahu, anak dan istri Permadius lebih membutuhkan pria itu dibandingkan dirinya dan Titus.

Wanita simpanan, terkadang Scheherazade ingin tertawa saat menyebut julukan itu bagi dirinya sendiri. Mengingat dia lah yang lebih dahulu mencintai dan dicintai Pernadius dibandingkan wanita berambut merah yang sah menggunakan marga Alexius. Namun, mengingat dia hanyalah gadis cantik tanpa harta, dia tahu kapan dia harus mundur.

Terkadang, di malam hari dia berdoa agar kelak marga Alexius dapat melekat juga pada namanya dan nama Titus. Dan siapa sangka? Doanya dikabulkan. Meninggal akibat kecelakaan, istri Pernadius meninggalkan suami dan anak-anaknya yang berambut merah. Dua bulan setelahnya, Scheherazade meninggalkan rumah dengan taman mawarnya untuk diperkenalkan sebagai Nyonya Alexius.

Dipikirnya pernikahannya itu akan membawa kebaikan bagi Titus, anak itu akan mendapatkan waktu yang lebih banyak dengan sang ayah seperti yang diidam-idamkan si bocah.

Tapi Scheherazade lupa dengan keberadaan anak-anak berambut merah yang sudah terlebih dulu menghuni rumah itu.

Saat dia menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat. Yang dia ingat adalah pemandangan saat Titus asyik menusukkan pisau ke tubuh kakak tirinya, Myron Alexius, berkata jika ibunya bukan wanita rendahan seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu, ibunya adalah wanita paling baik dan anggun yang ada di dunia. _Delapan tusukan di empat titik vital_ , Titus yang tersenyum puas di atas tubuh terkulai kakaknya dipaksa untuk masuk ke rumah perawatan setelah didiagnosis memiliki kelainan mental.

Dua tahun berlalu, anak laki-laki yang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menyanyikan lagu lama kini masih terlihat seperti Titus putranya. Senyum lebarnya saat melihat Scheherazade datang dan sapaan cerianya sama seperti dulu.

"Aku senang Ibu datang," Titus berceloteh riang meski dia tak dapat memeluk ibunya. "Para pengurus tak mengizinkanku untuk keluar dan bermain dengan anak lain. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menempatkanku di kamar Kouha dan memakaikanku benda ini. Manekin-manekin yang hancur itu membuatku takut."

Saat Titus menyebut nama ' _Kouha_ ', Scheherazade tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke pintu, tempat sang psikiater menunggu.

"Aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu taman bunga mawar dan teh buatan Ibu. Oh, bukankah Ayah berjanji akan datang di hari ulang tahunku?" Titus masih berbicara dengan riang, seolah waktu di sekelilingnya terhenti di antara rumah dan taman bunga mawar. "Setelah Kouha melompat dari atap, aku tidak ingin lagi ada di sini. Tuan pengurus bersikap seolah dia adalah Kouha—lucu sekali. Meskipun aku lugu, aku tahu Kouha—bahkan jika dia selamat—tidak mungkin tumbuh secepat itu."

Scheherazade hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh yang menunjukkan sisi 'istimewa' putranya.

"Ibu, kapan kita bisa pulang?" Titus bertanya lirih.

Sambil mengusap rambut pirang putranya yang sedikit berantakan dan kotor, Scheherazade berbisik pelan. "Nanti. Kau masih harus berada di sini, Titus." Dipeluknya tubuh kurus putranya yang penuh bekas jahitan, menahan isak. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri di sini. Kau bisa bebas bersikap sesuka hati, Titus."

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa. "Ibu selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tiap kali datang. Tenang saja, aku menyukai tempat ini. Anak-anaknya memang sedikit aneh, namun jika aku sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka, mereka teman yang hebat!" Titus mengembangkan senyum sedihnya. "Meski tempat ini selalu membuatku teringat akan Kouha. Tapi dia sudah mati—karena dia ingin melihat langit yang hancur."

.

...*...

.

"Imajinasinya luar biasa bukan?"

Scheherazade tidak menanggapi, hanya berjalan mengikuti sang psikiater dalam diam.

"Saat kondisinya sedang tenang—seperti ini—aku sering mengajaknya bicara sebagai salah satu bentuk terapi. Dia bercerita tentang rumah Anda—rumah Anda sebelumnya. Dan saya menceritakan sebagian kisah hidup saya pada anak itu. Tentang ibu saya yang gila dan meninggal saat saya masih anak-anak, atau tentang keakraban saya dengan kakak tertua saya. Dan hanya sekali saya pernah memperlihatkan foto masa kecil saya padanya. Saya tidak menyangka jika potongan kisah itu dapat diimajinasikannya menjadi sesuatu yang... berbeda."

"Imajinasinya hanya liar. Terlalu liar," Scheherazade berbisik pelan. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu."

Kouha mengangguk mengerti. "Imajinasinya yang terlalu liar itulah yang membuatnya menciptakan ' _Kouha_ '. Mengambil latar kisah hidupku dipadu dengan fragmen-fragmen ingatannya yang ingin dia lupakan." Kouha mengambil jeda sejenak. "Titus hanya ingin menjadi _normal_ seperti yang selalu Anda katakan."

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Aku hanya mengatakannya pada Anda."

"Anak-anak terkadang jauh lebih peka pada hati dan pikiran manusia dibandingkan kita yang telah dewasa." Kouha menarik napas panjang. "Dia ingin melupakan amarahnya yang membuatnya menusuk kakaknya. Dia ingin melupakan amuknya yang membuatnya menghancurkan manekin. Dia ingin melupakan putusasanya yang membuatnya loncat dari atap. Yang ingin dia ingat hanyalah sisi lugu dan bersahabat miliknya. Maka dari itu, dia menciptakan ' _Kouha_ ' untuk menampung sisi buruk yang ingin dilupakannya."

Scheherazade terdiam. Menghentikan langkah dan memandang punggung sang psikiater dengan tatapan sedih. "Anda akan menyembuhkannya, bukan?"

"Saya bukan Tuhan. Dan sejak awal saya sudah mengatakan, Titus tidak sakit ataupun abnormal. Dia hanya istimewa."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa?"

"Karena..." Kouha berbalik, memandang sang wanita dengan tatapan serius. "Hanya Titus yang dapat mengubah dirinya sendiri. Butuh sebuah penerimaan yang besar agar dia dapat kembali berinteraksi dengan orang banyak. Dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat melakukannya. Karena sebelum itu, dia harus... menerima ' _Kouha_ ' sebagai bagian dari dirinya sendiri."

Scheherazade terdiam. Menggigit bibir. Air mata mengalir pelan di sudut gelap matanya, jatuh ke pipinya bagai gurat usia, memperlihatkan dengan jelas berapa sesungguhnya waktu yang telah ditempuh wanita itu di balik tubuh mudanya.

"Nyonya Scheherazade Alexius, boleh saya bertanya satu hal?"

"Ya."

" _Antara langit yang hancur dan yang kosong, mana yang lebih Anda suka?"_

.

...*...

.

Titus tertawa sambil menendangi pecahan manekin dengan kakinya.

Gadis yang terbaring berdarah di lantai saat itu bukan seorang pengajar tak dikenal, itu adalah _Myron Alexius_.

Pria yang mendaftarkan sebuah nama dalam rumah perawatan itu bukan Ren Kouen—meski rambutnya juga merah—namun _Muu Alexius_.

Yang berkenalan di waktu makan siang bukan dua orang anak berstatus pasien, melainkan seorang _pasien_ dan _psikiater_ muda yang tidak terlalu ramah.

Seseorang yang mengatakan jika dia lebih menyukai langit yang hancur bukan lah anak laki-laki berambut merah, rambutnya _pirang terang_.

Tangan dan kaki yang dirantai itu tidak dilihat dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga, sudut pandang orang pertama lah yang melihatnya saat menunduk—kaki _nya_ dan tangan _nya_.

Tiga buah ara yang terjatuh bersama sebuah keranjang, suara jerit kaget psikiater yang mengantarkannya, dan teriakan memanggil nama seseorang. _Nama siapa yang dipanggil?_

Yang merasakan gaya gravitasi menarik tubuhnya—

Yang melepaskan tumpuannya—

Yang melihat helai-helai rambut seseorang hilang dari pandangannya—

Yang menepis tangan besar yang terulur untuk meraihnya—

Yang mendengar derap langkah kaki dan deru napas seseorang yang mengejarnya—

Yang mengelak dan menolak raih tangan orang yang hendak menolongnya—

Yang tubuhnya hilang tenggelam dalam langit biru—

Titus kembali di masa itu. Saat dia berhadapan saling pandang dengan sosok Kouha yang hendak meloncat di atas atap.

 _"Kau lebih suka melihat langit yang hancur atau yang kosong?"_

Titus masih tak dapat menemukan jawabannya ketika pertanyaan itu kembali diucapkan.

 _"Kau lebih suka melihat langit yang hancur atau yang kosong?"_

"Aku tidak tahu."

Mata Kouha yang penuh api menatapnya menghina.

" _Kau tahu. Karena bukan aku yang meloncat—tapi kau, Titus. Karena kau ingin melihat langit yang hancur."_

Anak laki-laki di hadapannya berubah menjadi pria muda, merayu dirinya untuk tak berbuat gila. Yang berdiri di atas pagar bukan lagi Kouha, melainkan dirinya. Terhuyung sekali karena embusan angin yang kelewat kuat. Dan kemudian... dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Jerit yang didengarnya samar tertutup deru angin. Helai merah di puncak semakin mengecil bersama dengan langit yang terlihat semakin luas. Dan—

—langit itu hancur.

Biru cemerlangnya rusak oleh merah darah. Titus tertawa saat langit dalam pandangannya semakin menggelap dan... hilang.

Saat membuka matanya lagi, Titus masih ada di kamarnya. Masih menendangi pecahan manekin yang hancur. Dia berbisik,

" _Jika langit hancur, pecahannya akan jatuh ke bumi. Dan bumi akan hancur langit yang runtuh pun akan menjadi kosong. Dan di dunia yang hancur dengan langit yang kosong itu ... kita akan dapat membangun segalanya dari awal lagi."_

.

...*...

.

 _Jadi, kau lebih suka melihat langit yang hancur atau yang kosong?_

.

...END...

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. ^^

Di sini Hime Hoshina. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Enamel Illyane yang telah memulai kisah ini ^^ Kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahu sampai mana Enamel menuliskan kisah ini, gaya bahasaku jatuhnya jauh banget pastinya TTwTT

Maaf aku memutar alurnya jadi seperti ini, alasannya mungkin karena pengalaman kali ya? Percayalah, imajinasi manusia itu adalah anugerah sekaligus kutukan. Kekuatannya mampu mengubah apapun dalam pandangan kita.

Jujur saja, kisah ini membuatku menengok lagi luka lama yang untungnya sudah menutup dan tidak meninggalkan bekas (secara harafiah). Merasakan keinginan Kouha untuk terjun mengingatkanku akan tempat tinggi dan pesonanya yang menarikmu untuk meloncat. Sayangnya aku takut ketinggian dan yah... aku lebih memilih pisau dulu.

Dan seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Kouha yang psikiater, Titus hanya mengambil fragmen dari sang psikiater (yang merupakan orang terdekat baginya saat itu) untuk dijadikan pelarian untuk mendukung pemikirannya sendiri kalau dia normal. Atau kira-kira begitu.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, salam penuh cinta untuk Enamel Illyane (yang membuat awalan kisah yang indah), pindanglicious, dan Ugya-kun Upaupa (sebagai panitia Takabur yang memesona), dan pembaca sekalian yang luar biasa.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
